Kagome Kagome Boboiboy version
by Naeriz Kiran
Summary: sebuah permainan di akhir hidupku yang penuh misteri. aku benar benar tak menyangka akan melihat ini. (awas author newbie)


**KAGOME KAGOME**

A fanfic by: Badai Elektrik

Disclaimer © Yamaha Corporation untuk voca. Lagu Kagome kagome milik komposernya dan BoBoiBoy punya animosta. Ide ini,punya saya!

Hola pens :) ini FF horror Badai yang pertama kali. Maklumlah,jelek abis,horrornya gak ngefeel,alur gaje,dan yang ada malah pembunuhan pembunuhan (*pundung). Udahlah,daripada dengerin curhatan Badai yang kaga penting,mending baca aja langsung.

 **WARNING WOY!** : OOC,AU,OC-OC pada gentayangan,ending gampang ditebak (perhaps) atau ending gantung,Kaizo mati kena kapak,fem!Halilintar POV,typo gak keitung,alur gaje abis,horor gagal meneror (?),banyak adegan adegan pembunuhan/pembedahan meskipun slight,rated T+,Back button always with you.

From vocaloid song,"Kagome Kagome"

Here we present

Sensei Kaizo memperkenalkan aku dan Taufan,juga Gempa ke panti asuhan baru kami. Yak,kami adalah penghuni baru panti asuhan Hikari di Bukit Hiroshima. Kami langsung mendapat sambutan meriah dari anak anak lain. "Hai! Aku Yaya!,"kata seorang anak perempuan berjilbab pink senada dengan kimononya. "Hai! Aku Air,"sapa seorang anak laki laki yang berambut hitam dan iris mata biru. "Aku senpai Ying."ucap seorang gadis berkacamata berwajah oriental yang nampak lebih tua dari kami. "Aku Kagene Fang,panggil aja Fang,"ucap anak lelaki yang menyapa mereka. "Eh,Fang? Matamu kenapa? Kamu diapakan?,"tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut kemerahan sebahu. Ternyata ia adalah senpai yang bernama Gopal. "Ini? Nggak apa apa kok!,"jawab Fang dengan tenang sambil menunjuk mata sebelah kirinya yang diperban. "Emangnya dia diapakan senpai?,"tanyaku,sopan. "Gini Halilintar,setiap minggu kita dipanggil sensei ke ruangan khusus. Nah,setiap anak yang dipanggil akan keluar dengan salah satu anggota tubuh diperban,"terang Senpai Gopal. Eh, _by the way_ , namaku Halilintar!. "Eh,betewe,nanti malam kan,Yaya dipanggil?,"ucapan Air itu membuyarkan suasana sepi yang sempat terselip. "Kita berharap aja kamu nggak kenapa kenapa,"tanggap Senpai Gopal,sambil mengelus elus kepala Yaya. "sou,"balas Yaya. Hmm...,aku,Taufan,dan Gempa mulai curiga. Kita akan menyelidikinya malam ini!

Malamnya,kami sudah siap mengintai. Naasnya,kaki Gempa terkilir. Alnasib,kami harus mengintainya berdua. Aku dan Taufan bergegas menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Senpai Gopal. "Konbawa*,"kata seseorang,kepada sensei Kaizo. Ternyata dia sensei untuk kelompok 13-20 tahun,namanya Sensei Ruby. "Konbawa,"balas Sensei Kaizo. "Kau sudah siap?,"tanya Sensei Kaizo,lagi. "Sou,Masuta*,"kata Sensei wanita itu. Aku dan Taufan terkejut. Berarti ia bawahan Sensei Kaizo!. Kemudian kulihat Sensei membedah kepala Yaya. Aku dan Taufan menutup mata saat mendengar jeritan Yaya dan terdengar bunyi gergaji mesin. Kami berlari lintang pukang menuju Gempa dan mengatakan hal yang baru saja kami lihat. Gempa merinding ketakutan. Kami memutuskan untuk menyelidik lebih dalam.

Paginya,kami terkejut saat Yaya keluar dari kamarnya dengan mulut diperban. "A-a-astaga! A-ppp-ppa y-yyy-yang t-t-terjadi pppp-pa-ddamu Yyy-Yaya?!,"tanya Senpai Gopal,terbata bata. Aku,Taufan,dan Gempa juga berpura pura terkejut. "Y-Yaya,kamu di-ddiapakan?,"tanya senpai Ying,dengan terbata bata sambil menunjuk mulut Yaya. Aku,Taufan,dan Gempa memutuskan untuk kabur dan melihat catatan. Sekarang waktunya menanyai Sensei. Kami menuju ruangan Sensei Kaizo. "Ohaeyu,sensei. Kami mau nanya boleh?,"tanya Taufan,sopan. "Ohaeyo ghozaimasu, apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?,"Sensei balik bertanya. "Ehm,begini,jadi kami dengar setiap hari ada anak yang dipanggil ke suatu ruangan. Katanya setelah mereka keluar,selalu ada anggota tubuh yang diperban. Itu kenapa sih?,"tanya Taufan. Sensei Ruby berdehem,"Jadi gini,di sana kalian akan diberi vaksin dan beberapa operasi. Jadi setelah operasi ada saja anggota tubuh yang diperban,"terang Sensei Ruby. "Oh,terus,ini simbol apa?,"tanyaku,menunjuk simbol seperti silang yang menyambung. "Oh,ini simbol Nazi,tentara jerman,"jawab Sensei Ruby,lagi. "Jadi,sensei ini dari jerman ya?,"kali ini,Gempa yang bertanya. Kedua sensei itu mengangguk. "Oh,arigatou,sensei. Kami main dulu,jaa,"pamit kami bertiga.

Ketika kami keluar,kami mendapati teman teman kami sedang duduk melingkar. "Eh,main yuk!,"ajakku. "Main kagome Kagome!,"usul Fang. "Setuju!,"balas semua anak kecuali Aku,Taufan,dan Gempa. "Eh,eh. Tapi,kita belum tahu,"sela Gempa. "Lihat baik baik,dan kau akan mengerti,"terang Senpai Ying. Kemudian,mereka suit dan Api yang jadi. Ia berjongkok dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian semua anak mengelilinginya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kira kira seperti ini liriknya:

 _Kagome Kagome kago no naka no tori wa_

 _Itsu Itsu deyaru? yoake no ban ni_

 _Tsuru to kame to subetta_

 _Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Kemudian Api menebak nama anak di belakangnya. Dan Senpai Ying kena. Kemudian Senpai Ying-lah yang berjongkok dan dikelilingi. Entah karena mimpi buruk atau kesambar setan,kami melihat wajah anak anak yang bermain menjadi sedikit menakutkan. Yang paling kuingat adalah tatapan Yaya yang lebar seakan memberi ancaman padaku.

"Eh,besok main lagi,ya?,"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menjawab dengan gelagapan,"Ya!," Aku mewakili kedua temanku yang bengong.

Malamnya,kami memutuskan untuk mengintai lagi. Kali ini bulan purnama,jadi suasananya agak mencekam. Di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin,kami melihat sebuah perubahan baru. Betapa terkejutnya kami mengetahui Senpai Ying dan Gopal ternyata merupakan bagian dari sensei sensei jahat itu. Kali ini,mereka mengelilingi Air sambil menyanyikan lagu "kagome kagome," Saat lagu selesai,Sensei Ruby mengayunkan pisau dan terdengar jeritan Air. _Same as usual,_ kami lari pontang panting dan segera memberesi baju kami. Ya,kami berniat untuk pindah dari sini detik ini juga. Apesku,saat aku berlari menyusul Taufan yang membawa tasku dan Gempa yang membawa sandal kami,tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang. Aku menatap horror pemilik tangan itu. Taufan dan Gempa berteriak histeris bersamaan ketika tanganku ditarik oleh Fang dengan mata lebarnya yang menakutkan.

 _"Kalian mau kemana? Bukannya kita akan bermain?"_

Kemudian,aku dimasukkannya ke dalam lingkaran sensei sensei itu. Taufan bertindak cepat. Ia mengambil satu kapak dan mengayunkannya pada Sensei Kaizo. Seketika,Sensei Kaizo terkapar bergelimang darah dan sensei yang lain sibuk mengejar Taufan dan melupakanku. Gempa menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh luka lebam. Kami mengejar Taufan untuk melindunginya.

Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Taufan. Naasnya,saat kami akan kabur,kami dicegat oleh anak anak lainnya. Kemudian,mereka mengelilingi kami dengan senyum jahat dan pandangan lebar sambil menyanyikan lagu "kagome kagome," Fang menatap kami dengan pandangan mengerikan yang disambut oleh ayunan kapak yang berlumuran darah. Aku,Taufan,dan Gempa memejamkan mata dan siap untuk mati tepat setelah lirik terakhir.

"Fang?,"

Satu suara mengagetkanku. Itu suara bariton Sensei Kaizo. Dan ketika kami menoleh ke belakang Yang ada...

SRIIING!

...Hanyalah bunyi mata kapak yang membelah daging beserta tulang tulangnya.

 _"USHIRO NO SHOUMEN DAARE?"_

Tunggu dulu,bukannya yang ditebas Taufan tadi...

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

OMAKE:  
penjelasan:

Jadi,tadi waktu si Hali dikelilingi sensei sensei itu,si Taufan menebaskan kapak ke Sensei Kaizo. Sensei Kaizo sudah mati. Tapi yang muncul di akhir tadi adalah seseoang lain yang mirip dengannya...atau...sesuatu yang lain...

A/NN: Njay payah amat nih Fic horror. Bukannya _creepy,_ malah kripik. Yah,Badai terima kok kalo banyak yang ngeflame *dengan pundung hati. Okelah,Badai mau balik ke dunia nyata dulu! Jaa nee~ *padamuntah. Sebenernya nih ide datang nyelonong ke otak Badai waktu Badai lagi lihat lagu Kagome Kagomenya Miku sama Luka pas adik Badai lagi lihat BoboiBoy. Sumpah,awalnya Badai sempet kepikiran mau membuat mereka emang kelihatan polos disini sebagai "child POV" dan ternyata berhasil yuuhuuu~~ *tambahgendeng. Ada yang nanya? Kurasa engga. Okelah,Badai balik dulu... dadah

For last word is,

REVIEW DESU KA


End file.
